These Are The Perks Of Being Best Friends
by Zes Neutronpenguins
Summary: Sometimes even the happiest of people can sulk, that's what best friends are for. Bechloe fic. Fluff, fluff and a lot more of fluff. Like serious UFC MMA marshmallow unicorn rainbow fluff. Possible two-shot to follow up for the first chapter.


**A/N: So this is my first published (Well, planning to publish, at the time I'm writing this, I haven't published it yet. _Duh_), and second Fanfic ever, so take it easy on me. God that sounded wrong, but yeah, well you can bash my story all you want, I actually don't mind, I just needed to get this story out of my system, and a friend suggested me to create an account and put it here, knowing my obsession with Bechloe Fanfics. I'm not a native english speaker, but you know, I can actually write with grammar, so yay me. Anyway, I'm really big on formality and continuity, and since the film was made in 2012, and most universities has grad school within them, so yeah that. Well I'll stop stalling, so enjoy.**

* * *

[Lets pretend that Jesse didn't kiss Beca]

_A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words. _- Unknown

Chloe has been hiding, concealed, disconnected from the outside world for the past week, just hiding in Beca's dorm room. Escaping, forgetting the harsh cold reality that is graduation. Chloe Beale was not someone who would sulk on someone's bed; Chloe Beale was the one that comforted the sulking individual. She took pride in that fact, how she can light up people's world, how she can demolish walls people spend half their lives building, because she was Chloe Beale. But it's a really nice bed. It's small, it's soft, and it smells like Beca.

She had her face buried in a pillow, walking for the brunette sitting at her computer table to strike a conversation, when the conversation never started, Chloe sighed loudly. The vibrating sound waves that travelled from Chloe's direction gained Beca's attention, which in turn mimicked the gesture, causing Chloe to sigh again, which again caused Beca to sigh, as the sighing contest last for a few more minutes, both of them started laughing. "There's something I haven't seen in a week." Beca said during one of her rare genuine moment of content. Chloe just looked at Beca, and for the last time, sighed, stretching it, emphasizing how she feels. "Right, back to square one," Beca said somewhat laced with sarcasm, somewhat mockingly, but without a hint of annoyance, and surprisingly even grinned sheepishly at Chloe. Seeing such a rare occurrence, Chloe couldn't suppress a grin, and returned it.

"It's just you know, graduation and stuff," Beca now focused on her, Chloe inhaled deeply before continuing, "I've spent the better part of my life, 4 years studying here, competing with the Bellas, and making memories," which was accompanied with a smirk, Beca just blushed and gestured her to go on. "But this year, I met the girls, we made up with the Trebles after Bumper left, and _I met you_."Emphasizing on the last part, she stared at Beca with a dreamy expression, Beca merely allowed the butterflies in her stomach to fly around for a bit, before clearing her throat. "Don't worry, you're taking grad school here right? Right?" Beca's expression turned from a one with content to brooding from her question, Chloe found it to be adorable, and reassured the brunette, "Don't fret it Beca, I am staying here, but it just feels like the end of an era you know, it's like how 'i-Carly's' getting ending in a few months." _She would watch "iCarly"_ Beca thought, and let a little laugh out.

"I can't say I do, I would when 'How I Met Your Mother' ends," continue the use of television shows analogy, Chloe let out a gasp, and she looked amused and extremely shocked. She started flailing around Beca's bed, Beca noticing this was one of her fangirl moments, braced herself for impact. "BECA MITCHELL! BECA 'I'M A SELF PROCLAIMED BADASS AND I HATE MOVIES' MITCHELL? YOU WATCH HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER? YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SOMEONE WHO WATCHES THAT SHOW-" When Beca had enough, she cut her off, "OKAY, okay, I get it, you like the show, and I do too, but I swear to whatever divine entity people believe in, if you tell anyone I watch a sappy feel good people show, I will…" Beca couldn't concentrate when she's faced with a Chloe with her widest grin. Beca could only give in, and without the threatening tone, "Fine, I'll watch it with you. Someday."

Chloe filled with excitement with the fact that they pretty much have a date, not that Beca had Chloe haven't hung out much, they were practically moved in at this point, the hand out all the time, Chloe made sure of that, but every time Beca agrees to her dates, she feels so special, like she's Beca's little princess. Her thoughts paused, and she smiled fondly when her thoughts described herself as one of Beca's precious possession. She left out a laugh at the alliteration, and how she wouldn't mind being Beca's possession. Beca still having her gaze directed at her was quite quizzical, but she ignore it, as she just stared at the red head, admiring her beauty, thinking about how she would like her to be more than friends.

Chloe saw the tinkle in her eyes, her gears shifted inside of her, and the puzzle presented itself, solved. She realized how oblivious she's been, how oblivious they've been. The clearly have feelings for each other, at least she hope she's not hallucinating, Chloe decided to do something about it.

Chloe proceeded to pull the Beca from the chair, and fell backwards onto the floor. Beca squeaked, as she had not expected such a rapid chain of movements coming from Chloe after her little rant.

Chloe eased Beca's landing, and felt their chest pressed against each other, Beca diverted all her little to none willpower to trying to ignore that fact. But one thing led to another, as Beca realized that she's on top of Chloe, a position of which she's not complaining about, but just not how she imagined it, and she blushed at that thought. As if on cue, Chloe started reassuring Beca, realizing what she's thinking, and how she hasn't tried moving away, she moved her head forward slightly, her breathes now on her neck, her lips touching her ear lobe, "I've also thought about this." Beca became enchanted; entranced even, at the five simple words that Chloe just said to her, she knew this was as good a time as any to confess her feelings. Beca gulped down a huge lump in her throat twice in rapid movements before regaining her composure, and recovering to her former badass and sarcastic self, and copied Chloe's movements, finding sudden courage, she nipped at her earlobe, and said, "Oh really now?" Chloe's heart skipped a beat, she feel her inside flip. The thought of graduation completely out of her mind at this point, she managed to smiled and radiate heat at how Beca is making her feel. It's not the position they are in, or how Beca is also red like a tomato that made these feelings surface, but the fact that these simple gestures showed Beca reciprocate the feelings she has repressed them for a year. She doesn't care about graduation anymore, she doesn't care that her phone is vibrating violently against her thigh, she doesn't care that Kimmy Jin walked in, and practically lunged back into the hallway, she just wanted to enjoy this moment, in the company of her best friend, and possible girlfriend: Beca Mitchell. These are the perks of being best friends.


End file.
